


Bad Liar

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank is Connor's master, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I hope I haven't forgotten anything, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, better play it safe, no beta we die like men, though i'm not entirely sure about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Connor is always stressed out because of college, that's a fact. No amount of time is ever enough for him and all the things he has to do, between college projects and college tests and... college-college.So who's to say North did wrong when she suggested Connor that he...... that he goes to this place to meet someone and forgets about things for a few hours?Right? Keep it simple, keep it impersonal. Detached.So why does he feel like that man whose name he doesn't even know is more important than he cares to admit?





	1. North's Idea

Connor arrived home a little bit after 7 pm. He had been in college all day and had two tests, to which he'd been studying for the past week. He was mentally drained and physically exhausted, hence why he let himself fall on the couch face front.

"How was it?" Came Markus' voice from the kitchen.

Connor shared an apartment with three other friends. Markus, Simon and North. Markus and Simon were a couple, North was Markus' best friend and they were all studying in the same college. Simon and Connor had been friends since high school, but all of them were really good friends now.

"It went fine, but I'm dead." The brunette let out, his voice muffled against the black, soft pillow.

Markus stopped when he was behind the couch and peered at his friend lying there. He chuckled.

"Well, it's the price of perfection. Are we going to enjoy Friday night out, now that you're free of duties for some time?"

Connor lifted his head from the pillow lazily, giving his friend a look.

"What do you think? I'm in no condition of going out, all I want is to sleep."

"Oh, you know how he is, Markus. There's no such thing as _fun_ in his dictionary." Came North's pleasant voice from the corridor that lead to the joint living room and kitchen area. She had emphasized fun, to make sure her point went across. "Move those legs, I wanna sit." She told Connor, once she was by the couch. The younger man rolled his eyes and sat up, slouching.

"I'm very well aware of what fun is, thanks. I'm sorry if I don't have the time for it, though."

"Hey, chill out! No need to get so defensive." She raised her hands in surrender. She knew better than to tease a pissy Connor, but she just couldn't resist. "All I'm saying is that you need to get laid."

"I don't have time for a relationship, you know that."

"Who's talking about a relationship, though?" She gave him a knowing smile and a wink.

"Oh, North, you know he doesn't even have time to sneeze." Markus teased, folding his arms across his chest, amused.

"Seriously, I think you should find yourself a Master." She said, now looking at Connor, all traces of teasing gone from her eyes, as if what she'd said was the most normal thing.

Connor pulled a face, his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"A what _now_?"

North laughed at his face.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain." She said slowly, as if Connor was dumb. "I've got this friend of mine, a total perfection freak like you, who takes time twice a month or so to go and meet her Master. To forget about things, take the pressure off of her."

Connor arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks a lot for the explanation. I feel much more enlightened than I was five seconds ago."

She rolled her eyes.

"She goes to this place where you have several people with whom you can talk, have sex, you know the drill. You give the person in charge your preferences and they'll find someone suitable for you. This way, you don't have to cultivate a relationship – since neither you or my friend want to give up the time to do so - but you can relax and have some time for yourselves, to forget about the world and the commitments you have. She's very satisfied. And I've noticed the changes in her mood myself."

By the end of this thorough explanation, both Markus and Connor had their mouths open, dumbfounded.

" _What?_ " The two of them said at the same time. They had never heard of such a thing, so they were both curious and a little taken aback.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to help. It works for her, I thought it might work for you too. Don't judge me or her, please."

"No, I think that's brilliant." Markus said, shaking his head.

Connor snapped his head at that, his eyes on his friend.

"What? I think it's awesome. You go there, meet a guy, chat or have sex... It's that, right? And yeah, while you're in there, you don't have to worry about anything else."

The brunette closed his mouth and thought it through. The idea was... enticing, to some extent.

"So... That's a place? And what do I do? I show up there and that's it?" Connor asked after a while, weighing his options.

North winked at Markus and smiled.

"No, you call them and book an appointment. If I remember correctly, they'll ask for your preferences and see if there's anyone who meets your... requirements."

Markus narrowed his eyes at her.

" _You've_ done this, haven't you?"

North blushed and glared at him.

"Why are you using that accusing tone with me? It was once and even if it had been more than that you've got nothing to do with that."

"I'm just messing with you. You could've said so right from the start."

"What was your experience like?"

She shrugged.

"It was good but like, I've got lots of time to go out and do my shit, so it was not as useful for me as it is for Katrina or might be for you. So why should I go and spend money on something that I can get for free, hm?"

"Is it expensive?"

"No, twenty bucks a session."

Connor hummed and nodded.

"Are you asking for the phone number today or not?" North asked, arching an eyebrow.

The boy blushed.

"Give it to me, then. I'm not saying I'm gonna call, though! It's just in case."

Markus and North exchanged a look.

"Right." She grabbed her cell phone and looked through her contacts. She clicked on the screen and turned it to Connor. "There."

He grabbed his own and created a new contact under the name 'Daddies Lair'. It was the only thing he could think about. _A place where there are lots of daddies..._

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

The truth is that he had done all the thinking required already. Surely he could give up an hour or two of his time in order to check this place? Might be worth a shot, after all. His parents and friends were constantly worried about his well-being. He did little more than studying, attending classes and eating. His social life was pretty much non-existent, limited to the few interactions with his classmates in college or his friends at home, when he wasn't locked in his room working on some project or studying for an upcoming test.

He was unsatisfied with his life, but in his mind he couldn't afford to slack off and ruin is perfect record. College was important for his future and nothing mattered more to him than his future. If he had to make sacrifices along the way, so be it.

But since it wasn't that bad of an idea, he called the place the next day.

"Hello, Eden Lotus, Carol speaking." A very soft, gentle voice sounded on the other side of the call. Connor bit his lip and struggled to find the words.

"H-Hello. I... Uh... I was calling to know about- to ask about your services?" He didn't actually mean it as a question, but he was kind of lost at this point.

"Is there any specific thing you'd like to know about?" She asked in the same soothing tone.

"No, it's just... I mean, what do I have to do to get an appointment?"

"Oh, okay, that's fairly easy. I'll ask you a couple of questions regarding your preferences and then I'll try to find you a potential partner. Then we'll settle a date. Did that answer your question?"

"Yes. I'm interested. Can we do this now?" He asked, unsure. He hated feeling like a stuck-up.

"Yes, of course. I'll need your name and... is this your phone number?"

"Yes, yes, it is. And my name is Connor. Uh... Connor Page."

"Right. I'll just set up your registration, give me a second."

Connor waited patiently, while sipping his tea. It was Saturday and he was in the comfort of his room, lying on the bed, enjoying his hot lemon tea.

"Okay, it's done. Now tell me your preferences, please."

The brunette almost spit his tea, the fluid getting caught in his throat, making him cough.

"Shit. Oh, sorry. I... My preferences, right?" He took a deep breath. "Uh..."

"No need to feel uncomfortable. It's okay, nobody is going to judge. Surely not me."

"Right. So, I'd like to meet a man... Maybe in his forties? Late thirties, forties."

"Anything else? I mean, what are you looking for, here?"

Oh, that was a tricky one. Yeah, what was he looking for?"

"I was hoping I could chat some and maybe... have sex?"

"Alright. Anything you would mind trying?"

"Well, weird stuff. I'd be open to trying a few things but maybe not for now."

"Alright, that's good enough. So someone with experience?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

"Okay, I've got just the one for you. Is next Friday at nine good for you?"

"Yes. Absolutely." He answered, knowing well that the following week had no tests coming for him. "Oh, I've got a question. What should I do in case I want to book another session after this one?"

"Well, this might go one of two ways. If you want the same person and they agree - because you see, these men and women have a saying in who they want to meet, they're here looking for something as well - so, if they agree that's fine, we'll book an appointment. If you or them don't want another one, we'll find you someone else. Is that alright?"

Connor let the information sink. It sounded reasonable enough.

"Okay. That's good, sounds perfectly acceptable. Do you need anything else from me?"

"No, that would be all. So come next Friday, come to 119, Long Avenue at 9 pm and we'll tell you which room you've been assigned. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you."

"Have a nice day, then."

And the call went off.

To say Connor was nervous that next Friday night was an understatement. He had looked at his reflection in the mirror a thousand times and couldn't decide whether or not he was satisfied. He frowned and shook his head, tired of overthinking.

 _I'm going like this, whatever,_ he thought, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his back pocket. He then left his room and went to the kitchen, to help himself to a glass of water. North was in the living room and saw him pass. She whistled.

"Where are you going dressed like that, sweetheart?"

Connor turned around, drinking his water. He put the glass in the sink.

"Have a guess."

North's face lit up as a wide smile drew itself on her lips.

"Oh, my! You're going to the Eden Lotus? I wanna know the details later!"

"I'm just gonna go have a look. Do I look okay?"

"Sure! I think you're gonna like it."

"Yeah... I hope so. Later!" He grabbed his keys and left.

Long Avenue was within walking distance. Around fifteen minutes, twenty tops. It wasn't too cold, so Connor opted for not taking the bus there. The walk might help him calm down a bit, after all. It was early still and the streets were well lit, thankfully.

Well, walking did nothing to tranquilize him.

He was standing in front of number 119, his eyes focused on the neon lettering above the door.

 _This is definitely the place_ , he thought, taking a few deep breaths. He was trying to get it in his mind that this was just a trial thing. He could get out at any moment if he felt uncomfortable. Cool.

With that in mind, he walked in, before he changed his mind. He approached the reception counter.

"Good evening. My name is Connor. I have an appointment scheduled for 9 pm." Good. He managed not to stutter or make his statement sound like a question. Though he thought he might have talked a tad too fast. Blame it on his nerves.

"Oh, yes. Connor... Page, was it? I'm Carol."

_Nice to put a face to a name._

"Yes, that's correct." He said, smiling nervously. She returned the smile, a sympathetic one.

"No need to be nervous." She tried to reassure him. "It's going to be alright. You can leave whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah. I know."

He was concerned that the person he was going to meet didn't like him. Connor had a thing with doing things right. He liked to _please_.

"Room 4. I'll accompany you." Carol picked up a key from a rack behind her and joined Connor, disappearing into a corridor. The brunette followed her until she stopped in front of a room. "Have a nice evening. Enjoy." She winked and handed him the key. He took it and she made to leave, but Connor stopped her, a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Wait. Is he in there already?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you." She confirmed, before leaving him alone there.

Connor stared at the intimidating door and took a deep breath. His hand turned the door knob and the door clicked open. He entered the room and his eyes immediately looked around, eventually landing on a man who was sitting on an arm chair.

_This is going to be interesting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope I managed to somehow get your attention because this has just begun.  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found. It's always a challenge to write in another language, but I find it flows much better this way.  
> Kudos and comments are very, very, very appreciated – I can never stress this enough – and inspire me to write more because it means somebody wants to read it.  
> This is still in the works and I'm still deciding where it will lead, though I'm sure it can only lead to good places ;)  
> See you in the next one!


	2. Aren't you gonna undress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets his Master for the night and things get heated.

"Hello." He said, giving the man a small smile. He took in the sight of the manly figure. The man looked like he was somewhere in his late forties; his hair was chin length and gray, as was his beard. His eyes were blue and he looked tall, even while sitting, and he surely was broad.

"Hey." His voice was rough and deep.

Connor decided that he _liked_ him.

He looked around, taking in the room. There was a double bed, another door than Connor thought maybe led to a bathroom or something of the sort, a window with black curtains, drawn shut, two armchairs, opposed to one another. The decoration of the room was predominantly in pale blue. His eyes focused, once more, on the man and he walked to the other armchair, sitting on it.

Their eyes locked in a staring contest. Connor didn't know what to say, so he decided to wait until the other man said something. After all, the man was the one in the business. Connor trusted he knew what to do.

After a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, the man finally spoke.

"So, Connor..." He started, the name coming out of his mouth in a delicious way, Connor noticed. "Why are you here?"

The brunette almost chuckled, not at all surprised by the question.

"My friends thought I should... dedicate some time to something other than studying or college projects. I, for one, agreed."

The man hummed and his gaze intensified.

"And you thought this was a good way of doing so?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Connor countered, defiantly.

The older man narrowed his eyes.

"If you want sex, why don't you go and find someone at a bar?"

"I don't have time to go out and socialize like that. Nor do I have time for a relationship. This is practical."

The other man arched an eyebrow, finding that interesting.

"Alright. So you, what? Wanna give up control?"

"In a way, yes. I control everything meticulously. It's tiring. But here... here I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

"No, you don't. Not if you don't want to." A pause. "You've been with a man before, I take it?"

"Yes."

"What about women?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." He said, looking around to make his point. "I don't see any women here."

"Just answer the question."

"I'm gay. I've never been with a woman and I don't really see myself with one in the future. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"It's not curiosity. It's the procedure."

"Okay, then."

"Is there anything you feel like it's important to discuss? I know you're not into weird shit, I won't try any."

"Thank you. If you feel like doing anything not too weird, ask. I guess it's not easy to remember all possible things on top of our heads."

The man nodded in agreement. He stood up and approached Connor, standing right behind his armchair. His big hands landed on the brunette's shoulders and he gave a gentle squeeze, feeling the tense muscles underneath.

"Hm... You've got a lot of tension built up, you know that?" He said in a low voice, just above a whisper. Connor hummed and closed his eyes, letting his head tilt slightly forward, enjoying the feeling of strong hands caressing his shoulders.

"As for me, I only have one rule, and that's no kissing on the mouth. Is that okay with you?"

Connor was surprised at first, but then nodded slightly.

"Perfect. I suppose it helps to keep things impersonal?"

"Exactly."

"Hm."

"How do you feel about oral sex?" His mouth was now glued to Connor's ear. A shiver ran down the young man's spine. It felt good, the rough voice resonating in his eardrums and the hot breath against his skin. It was such a pleasant feeling. It really had been a while.

"I like doing it. Why? Are you hiding something I might like to have a taste of in those pants?"

"Sassy. I just might. From now on, you'll do as I say and will only talk when asked. Is that okay?"

Connor felt his cock twitch.

"Yes, Master."

A pleased smile appeared on the man's lips.

"Good boy. Open my fly and take my cock out. Shouldn't be too difficult to find."

The brunette opened his eyes and saw the gray-haired man standing by his side. He looked up into those icy blue eyes and his hands skillfully undid the belt and fly, his hand taking out that half-hard cock easily, because the man wasn't wearing any underwear. Connor's cock gave another twitch and he had to resist the urge to touch it through the fabric of his pants. He knew it would continue to grow and eventually his pants would provide a pleasant feeling of constriction.

"Now suck it, like the good boy you are."

Connor said nothing, his hand moving on the shaft, feeling it engorge in his grip. He then darted his tongue out and ventured a lick at the tip. The man's cock was cut and the most beautiful Connor had ever seen. His mouth watered at the prospect of wrapping his lips around the hardness, but he waited, patiently, just licking and swirling his tongue around the head, kissing it before allowing himself to just suck on it.

 _Just the tip, just the tip,_ he thought, trying to fight, with sheer will power, the urge of swallowing that cock. His eyes darted up and he found the man's eyes were narrowed. He tried to decipher whether the man was enjoying the teasing or not. He decided that yes, he might have liked it to some extent, otherwise he would have complained about it by now. Possibly.

He felt the heavy hand on his head, thick fingers caressing his brown strands. Just that, a caress. So he thought that it was time to give in and enjoy what was being given to him. He needed this, if the stiffness in his pants was anything to go by. He moved a hand to his crotch, but before he could touch it, the man spoke up.

"No. You're not doing that." He said, his tone final, imperative, not to be challenged.

Connor looked up and moved the hand away, instead letting his mouth take in the man's cock, going all the way down, slowly, until his lips reached the base, his nose touching the trimmed grays down there.

"Fuck..." The older man let out after feeling his cock touching Connor's throat. He wouldn't have thought the young man had it in him. Well, he had fucked up. "Good boy... Like that..."

The brunette relaxed, closing his eyes and applying more suction, moving his mouth back and forth, non-stop. Only then he realized how much he wanted to please. Excel.

After an instant, the man ordered Connor to stop.

"Undress and go lay down on the bed." He commanded, pointing at the bed, ready to be undone.

The young man stood up and started undoing his shirt's buttons, in a haste.

"Slowly. We've got time, you're not going anywhere before I say so."

His hands then slowed down a bit and he went all the way down with the buttons, his eyes locked on the blue ones. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, to the floor, exposing his pale, softly chiseled chest and abs. His nipples were hard and the man's eyes shone differently at the sight.

The pants then followed. Without shame, none at all, Connor got rid of his pants and briefs. Once naked, he laid down on the bed. The Master followed and slid a hand down Connor's body, from his neck to his thighs, brushing his fingers against the nipples on his way down. Connor arched his back when he did so.

"Hm..." He moaned, surprised at how sensitive he was.

"Looks like someone has sensitive nipples." The man said, his eyes dark, bringing his hands up again and pinching the erect nipples. Connor hissed and glared at him. "How does this feel?"

"G-Good."

"Good, what?"

"Good, Master."

"Get on all fours. Turn your ass to me."

The brunette blushed at the order, but did as told, his legs spread, his ass up on display. Those hands landed on his ass-cheeks and the man squeezed them. And then, a wet sensation against his hole. Roughness and wetness made Connor roll his eyes, bite his lip and his cock throb. When the tongue in his ass worked faster, he couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Ah... Hmm..." His hands tightened around the bed cover and he pinned his ass up some more, trying to get that tongue in deeper. But it all came to a halt.

"None of that. You are going to stay still, don't be a smart-ass. You're not gonna touch yourself either. You will come untouched or not at all."

Connor looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I c-can't, Master." He found out he liked to play like this more than he could ever have thought. A man like that could be nothing but a Master to him, indeed.

"What did I say about talking without permission? And I wouldn't be saying you can if you couldn't."

"Yes, Master."

The man added nothing and went back to the task at hand. He rimmed Connor until the boy was a wet mess, his body shaking, his legs trembling and his cock leaking onto the bed cover.

"Lay down, belly up, spread those legs for me."

The brunette couldn't help a disappointed moan out at the loss of contact, but did what he'd been ordered.

"You've got a beautiful cock here, Connor." His voice purred, his eyes now darting back up to doe-like ones.

"Thank you, Master... So do you."

"You think so?"

"I do, Master."

"If you behave well, maybe I'll let you suck it again."

Connor swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth.

"Thank you, Sir."

The man reached out for the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He put it on his fully hard cock and then grabbed the lube. Connor opened his mouth to object the fact that the man was still dressed, but closed it shut just in time. The man noticed it, though.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you gonna undress?”

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Do you want me to?"

"It would help me not feel like a corpse when you're fucking me. Master." He let out, wondering too late if he might have crossed a line.

The man pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Please? Master, I wanna see you too." Connor pressed, realizing that he really was curious about what the older man looked like under his clothes. He was soft, no doubts, but what else?

The man placed the lube on the bed and removed his clothes fairly quickly, his eyes on Connor, trying to read his face. And he liked what was written on the young man's visage. There was hunger there, badly hidden.

Without saying anything, he grabbed the lube again and applied it to his cock, then placed one of those soft legs on his shoulder, taking his sweet time caressing it, feeling the skin under his fingers. Then he placed a kiss on the inner thigh and that surprised Connor. A lot.

"Tell me if you feel... uncomfortable." He said, rubbing the tip against the pink hole and pressing slowly, gently, not like you'd expect a rough-looking man like him to do. But he knew what he was doing and he wanted nothing more than to give his partner a good time. Despite how withdrawn he might have looked.

Connor nodded and wanted to reach out a hand to touch the hand touching his waist, but did not. He just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of that thick cock going in him. It stung a bit, but he relaxed like he usually did when playing with himself.

"Hmm..." He let out, when he felt the man's balls touching his ass. So that's how it felt to have that thick cock all the way inside him. The pain was there, but it was bearable and... enjoyable?

He dared open his eyes, feeling the heavy gaze on him. He let out a sigh, his eyes only half-open.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous like that... Blushing and with my cock up your ass, fuck...” The man's voice was deeper, hoarse. He looked down and moved out slowly, then checking Connor's face for discomfort. “How are you feeling?”

“It's... There's... Go slow, but move... Please...” He asked, throwing caution to the wind and touching the hand on his waist, just a caress. Blue eyes drifted there, but the hand didn't move.

So the man started to move slowly, his intense gaze on Connor. He felt the young man relax more and more and pleasant moans leave his lips, so he sped up, his thrusts becoming frenetic, the hand on the waist now moving to Connor's crotch, but ignoring the leaking cock. The brunette arched his back and sought the touch, in vain. He tried to move his hips, to get the man's cock deeper in him, to reach that sweet spot he knew existed, but strong arms ceased his hips, instead placing now both legs over the man's shoulders, as the thrusts quickened and deepened, Connor writhing in pleasure underneath the heavy body. The man had leaned over the brunette, his eyes now in line with the brown ones, both of them with strained expressions on their faces, both gasping as their climaxes drew near. Connor bit his lip and rolled his eyes, bringing his arms up and enlacing the man's neck with them, caressing the gray hair, his fingers scratching the back of the head. A grunt left the man's lips and he moved his hips harder, the tip of his cock brushing against Connor's prostate, the young man having a glimpse into heaven.

“I'm gonna cum, Master, I'm so close...” The brunette thought it would be best to give the man a heads up. The man disagreed.

“No, fuck... You're not, only... after me...” He grunted, one hand now around Connor's throat, but just there, applying no pressure.

Connor rolled his eyes, the pleasure consuming him, the blood rushing through his body and pooling down there, an electrifying feeling washing over him, trying to scratch the wall he was working so hard on putting up, trying not to let it get to him.

One violent thrust told him that the man was cumming, his grunts of pleasure enough proof, a hand now gripping the bed cover just beside his head. He opened his eyes and found a curtain of gray hair shaping the man's face, his blue eyes hidden under the eyelids.

 _What a pity_ , Connor thought briefly. He would have liked to see what those eyes looked like when the man reached completion. Would they look more alive?

Maybe so.

The deep, rough voice of the man above him brought him back to reality.

“Go ahead, Connor... Come for me... Let go, now...”

Those words were enough incentive for the brunette to let himself be dragged down and fall into the abyss behind him. He arched his back as he spilled on his stomach, then letting himself sink so deep into the mattress he thought he was gonna be swallowed by it. He felt like he had just gone to heaven. What he felt just _wasn't human._ It had been too strong, too... exquisite for it to be perceived by a human. He couldn't understand all the things he'd felt, all at once.

His eyes remained closed for only God knows how long. He only opened them when he felt the weight of the man leaving him. He didn't bother following the older man's figure with his eyes, the brown orbs fixed on the ceiling, his chest moving up and down as he recovered his breath. He heard the bathroom door being closed and soon the water running, so he figured the man had gone for a shower.

After a few more minutes, the young man moved and sat up, feeling his backside hurt. He hissed and bit his lip, but made to stand, slowly. He wasn't sure what to do now.

 _I guess now I dress and leave_ , he thought, still unsure. He grabbed his discarded clothes and put them on, taking his time because he really wasn't in a rush.

Once he was done, he looked at the bathroom door and sighed. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but he sure as fuck was not gonna bother the other guy. So he just stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. He passed his fingers through his hair and went to the reception, trying to look normal and not too bothered by the fact that he'd been left alone.

Carol was there.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, giving him a bright smile.

Connor took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It was... good. Really good.” He smiled at the woman, visibly satisfied. He didn't think he'd felt this relaxed in a long time. "Twenty, right?"

"Oh, sweetheart, the first one is on the house."

His lips parted in surprise, but he put the wallet back in his back pocket.

"Thank you. I'll... I'll call whenever I feel like coming back. I'd like to have a repeat."

"Was the Master up to your standards?"

"Yes." He replied, a tad too fast, he thought. He figured they could've talked more and maybe be more... involved, but he wasn't gonna complain about that. The whole purpose of it was to be impersonal. And the man had done nothing but excel at that.

"Good, I'm glad I picked him then."

"Well, see you some other night then."

"Have a good night!"

And with that, Connor left. Once he was out, he checked his phone. It was now almost 10.30 pm. His friends would be awake still and they would absolutely pester him with questions.

 _Fuck that,_ he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh  
> Smut gets me every time, I find it so difficult to write, it's always a challenge. I hope it's to your liking though!   
> Now thank you all of you who've made it this far and a special thanks to those of you who leave kudos and comments and bookmark my works~ There are no words to describe how much it helps me, really <3   
> So sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake you may have found and that might have made you cringe.   
> See you in the next chapter aka the one in the works ;)
> 
> PS: I might update Sweater Weather before updating this one again, though.


	3. Please and Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets his Master over the years until he decides it's time for things to change.

His friends didn't disappoint, of course. Once he entered the apartment, he saw light coming from the living room area and he knew he was doomed. He walked down the corridor and peeked at the living room, spotting North.

"Hey, Connor." She called out, without even turning to face him. He let his head tilt forward, embarrassed.

"Hey, North." He said, approaching the couch and falling back onto it, slouching.

"Don't you have anything to report, hm?"

He rolled his eyes.

"It was good. And I may come back."

She made a face, as if she had just found out about the hottest gossip she could've asked for.

"Woooo... Do tell, Connor. How was him?"

"You're seriously asking about that?" He frowned at that.

"What were you expecting?"

"An interrogation, so you're living up to my expectations." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "He handled me well."

"Wow. Juicy." She jabbed, rolling her eyes.

"Middle-aged, tall, wide, gray-haired with beard, blue eyes."

She gave him a knowing look, pressing him to continue. And he didn't disappointed her, so he spilled.

"Hot."

"That's my boy! You coming back for him?"

"Fuck, North, I don't know! I've got no idea what I'll be eating tomorrow for lunch, why should I know this? I don't know what I'll be in the mood for next time."

She pouted, but conceded.

"Seems 'bout right."

"I'm going to take a shower now and then bed. I feel like I'll sleep like a baby as soon as my head hits that pillow."

"Yeah, you do that. I hope you're less cranky this next week."

"You know what? Fuck you."

She feigned indignation and saw him leave for his room. This had been quite the turn of events.

* * *

Apparently, every time Connor felt like going to the _Eden Lotus_ he was in the mood for gray-haired daddies. His second time wasn't too different from the first, in fact, only the positions changed. The third and fourth time, though, had what Connor liked to call improvements. He and the man - whose name he still didn't know and at this point he didn't even think about it anymore - exchanged more touches and there was now kissing on the neck and the rest of the body. Except for the mouth, of course. Connor found out that his nipples were very sensitive and that pain could be quite a handful of pleasure. His Master had asked him if he was up for using nipple clamps and Connor had _thankfully_ said yes to those. He found out he liked it.

Their encounters went on for the remainder of Connor's school year. And then during the second year, after the holidays. The only reason he didn't go during the summer was because he thought there wasn't really any need to go, since he had no obligations. He was relaxed enough, not a care in the world. Just work at the coffee shop, but that didn't give him any headaches. Not like school work, anyways.

In the third year, however, Connor decided he wanted to try something different, and by that we're not talking about a different master, no.

It was the Master who handled him every time. And he knew nothing of him, so all the things he thought were merely assumptions, but... he seemed surprised every time Connor touched his body. Any part other than his dick elicited a reaction in his blue eyes, Connor could see it, clear as water.

So, with that in mind, he decided he would ask nicely to be the one handling the man this time. He walked into the room that night and gave the man a small smile.

"Good evening." He said, going to sit down on his arm chair.

The man gave him an intense look and leaned back on his own chair.

"So, Connor..." He started, the intensity in his gaze not faltering. "What's it gonna be tonight, hm?"

"I would like to try something different, Master."

Said Master arched an eyebrow, leaning forward in interest.

"Why don't you tell me all about that while you get yourself more comfortable? Those clothes are looking kinda tight."

Connor chuckled and stood, starting by taking his hoodie off. It was always like this.

_Straight to the point._

“I was thinking that tonight I want to be the one in control.”

The man furrowed his eyebrows, not sure he had gotten that right.

“You want me to bottom?”

“No.” Connor shook his head, his hands now on the hem of his briefs, tugging at them slightly. “I want to be in charge, but of course I want to ride your cock, Master. I want to handle you. I want... to take care of you. Please and thanks.”

The man scoffed at that and stood.

“You wanna take care of me, huh? Way to say you want to ride your daddy, boy.”

“That is not what I asked for specifically. You'll see what I mean soon, daddy.” Connor winked and decided he wouldn't be taking his boxers just yet. He approached the man and stood in front of him, a hand coming up to his face. Connor felt the prickle of that beard against his skin. He liked it a little bit too much. His brown eyes found the blue ones for a second there, before he buried his face in the man's neck, inhaling his manly scent.

“Fuck...” He murmured against the skin there and he could swear he felt the man twitch. His hand moved from the cheek to the back of the head, tugging at the hair there, his lips now latching onto the neck, applying several kisses there, before dragging his tongue up, toward the ear. He bit there and his hands reached the front of the shirt, his skillful fingers quickly undoing the buttons there. Once the buttons were all undone, his hands caressed the man's chest, his fingers brushing against the nipples. His eyes darted up to meet the man's gaze, a wicked smile on his lips.

“Anything against nipple playing, Master?” He asked, one of his fingers pinching one gently.

The man shook his head, so Connor proceeded to latch his mouth onto one, his tongue making quick work of stimulating it, eliciting a moan from his Master. He grinned, relishing the sound that had come out of that mouth.

His hands were now undoing the pants, as he was excited to get his Master on the bed so that he could properly work on him.

“Out of those pants.” He said, giving a step back. The man arched an eyebrow.

“I thought I had taught you better than that, Connor.” His Master said, a smirk on his lips, his hands now resting on the hem of his boxers, teasing. The brunette could see the outline of that hard cock.

“Please, Master.” He let out, his eyes trained on the man, a smile appearing on his lips as he saw the man undress the rest of his clothes. His mouth felt dry for a moment when he saw that cock jumping out of those boxers, but not long after it was watering, wanting a taste.

Connor looked at the bed and then at the man, who rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head, but did what he was silently told to. The brunette too climbed onto the bed and got in the middle of the man's legs, his hands caressing the man's chest, really feeling it. He'd never had the courage to get his hands on this man, not like this, but now he was in for all of it. So he played with the man's nipples for a bit, licking and biting, before going further down to the proud cock, not without leaving a trail of kisses on his way down. He was feeling really motivated by that hand on his head caressing his brown strands of hair and the moans filling the room's atmosphere.

Once he had his mouth wrapped around the hard shaft, he didn't rest until the man came in his mouth, filling it with hot strings of white cum. It wasn't normal to happen, but it had happened before, and Connor couldn't get enough of his Master's face whenever orgasm claimed him. And the sounds – _oh, the sounds –_ he made were really something.

So, yes, Connor was quite proud after leaving his Master panting, gasping for air after the quick blowjob.

“Fuck, Connor... Why are you doing this to me?”

Connor's cock throbbed at the sound of that rough, husky voice asking that particular question after what he'd just witnessed.

“Because I want to, Master. And because you're letting me do it.” He answered, reaching out for the condom and lube on the bedside table. He laid on top of his Master and kissed his neck, his cock now rubbing against the man's soft one. He licked and bit, his right hand wrapping around both of their cocks and moving, eliciting moans from the man. God, his Master's voice was obscene and Connor loved it.

The man moved his hips, seeking more contact. His blue eyes were intensely trained on Connor, every detail searing into his memory. Again, like so many other times before, he wanted to open his mouth and let the young man knowing what he was thinking about – what he _felt_ like when he was with the brunette – but, again, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

“Connor... I thought you were gonna take care of me.” He let out instead, his voice strained. He was already hard and sensitive again.

“Oh... Right. I said and I will.” The brunette winked and straddled him, rubbing the tip and lowering himself on the man's cock, feeling it go in, hissing in pain. His eyes were locked on blue ones and he felt his face heat up, but he didn't break eye contact. It only aroused him even more, being watched like that as he was doing dirty stuff like impaling himself on that thick cock.

"Oh, God... I'm so... so full..." He let out, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back in pure delight and relaxation. His cock stood proud, leaking, begging for attention.

"Fuck... How are you... so tight?" The Master asked, his hands coming to rest on Connor's waist, his hips coming up to meet the brunette's ass. His eyes were trained on the young man's face, looking for that expression that would tell him that Connor was having the time of his life, the stress completely fucked out of his system, like he was paying money for.

Connor's placed his hands on his Master's chest as he started moving faster, raising his hips and then sinking all the way down violently, his eyeballs rolling in the sockets.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He kept murmuring, for lack of a name, as he fucked himself faster and faster, his mouth open as he breathed heavily. At some point, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his Master's neck, moving up to his face afterward. His lips were almost brushing the man's when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to kiss those lips, even if they looked like they wanted to be kissed.

Blue eyes had gone wide at that. The man felt Connor's hasty breath against his mouth and could almost feel his lips on his.

 _Fucking do it, please_ , he thought, wishing for nothing more than it to happen. He'd wanted to do it so many times before. To kiss the brunette while they were in the middle of it, but he wasn't sure if it was gonna be welcome, especially when he had been the one coming up with that stupid rule. And there had been no arguing whatsoever on Connor's behalf, so he had refrained from doing it. Even so, in that moment, he wished the other would kiss him - no, scratch that - he _actually_ thought Connor would kiss him. So he couldn't help but to feel disappointed when Connor looked him in the eyes and then pulled away, straightening himself again.

"Connor, I-"

"S-Sorry, Master... I forgot." Connor apologized immediately because he didn't want to ruin the mood and like so he touched his Master's nipples. "Fuck... I'm so close, daddy... May I touch myself?"

The gray-haired man lowered his hands to Connor's ass and squeezed it tight, spreading them.

"Fuck... Do you think... you deserve it?" He asked in the brunette's ear, biting it afterward.

"Please, please, please..." Connor's voice sounded even more beautiful when he was begging for it.

"'l'll do it for you, since you're... so eager." The man's words came out as a grunt and he wrapped one of his hands around Connor's cock, which made him arch his back and move his hips even faster. He felt how slick Connor's cock was, how hard it was, how well his hand was sliding up and down the shaft.

"Yes, yes, Master..." Came the hiss from Connor's plump lips.

What a _beautiful_ sight that was.

He was all flushed and desperate, seeking release just as much as his Master, but wasn't as worried about showing how much he was enjoying having his ass fucked like that or having his ass cheeks spread apart by those big hands. He spilled before his Master, wetting the man's stomach with his cum, his ass contracting around his Master's cock, eliciting a deep moan from the man as he came as well.

"Ahh... Fuck, Connor..." He moaned, feeling wrecked as he usually felt whenever he and Connor were finished.

The young man smiled lazily and slowly slid out of the man's lap, lying down beside him. They remained in silent for a few moments, just catching their breaths. This time, unlike most of them, Connor got out of the bed first and started dressing up, still in silence. There usually wasn't much talking involved, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the norm.

The man eyed him and got out of the bed, a pensative look on his face. He discarded the condom and went for the bathroom.

Connor finished dressing and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. It had been incredible, so he would see if it wasn't the last time it happened. He would love to do it again.

“Connor.”

The brunette turned to face his Master, who was now standing by the bathroom door.

“Yes, Master?”

The man didn't say anything right away, instead looking like he was thinking something over. After a few seconds, he spoke.

“Do you wanna go out for a drink?”

The question hit Connor from behind, surprising him. That... That was the last thing Connor had been expecting the man to ask. He pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking before answering. But there really wasn't much to think about, was it? This was not the kind of relationship they had, right?

“Go out for a drink with a man whose name I don't even know?” He asked, checking his wrist watch. He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but they couldn't be taken back now. “I'm sorry, I got to go now. I've got somewhere to be tomorrow morning. Good night.” He said and practically _fled_ the room, his heart beating faster than in a long time.

And he couldn't stop thinking about it. Not the entire walk home, not until he fell asleep or even the following day. Even when it wasn't what he was thinking at the moment, it was in the back of his mind, waiting for an oportunity to bug Connor again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally, after a month.  
> I got stuck writing the smut, so I skipped it and wrote the rest and then when I was proof-reading, I realized there was a huge chunk missing - the smut. And I got stuck again. But I eventually forced it out.   
> Hopefully the next chapter will be here much sooner than this one! Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking this work, really. It means so much to me, so keep those coming! Tell me what you think of this chapter <3  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.   
> See you in the next one.


	4. We're Not Together, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's back for another round but things go very differently. Very much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here.  
> Enjoy.

As days passed, Connor just stopped thinking about it and regretting his choice of words. It had sounded personal, but it wasn't. He swore it wasn't and so he was done with it.

Markus, however, was not.

“Okay, Con, what's up?” He asked one Friday night, after Connor told me he wasn't going anywhere.

“What do you mean, 'what's up'?” Connor put the book down and stared at his friend, who was sprawled on the other couch, his green eyes trained on his friend.

“You've been acting... off for a while and you haven't been to the Lotus for like... a month now?” He had a quizzical look on his face. “You usually go every two weeks... That's all.”

“What? Have I been cranky lately?”

Markus actually laughed at that.

“Yeah, make all the jokes you want, but North has noticed that. Yes, you've been a little bit... _irritable._ ”

“I'm sorry, you know... There's just a lot on my mind right now, with the finals coming up and all...”

“No, it's fine, it's totally understandable.” Markus said, a knowing look in his eyes, the one you give someone when you're not at all convinced by what they just told you.

Connor just stared blankly for an instance until he crumbled under Markus penetrating gaze.

“He asked me out for a drink and I said no in a really rude manner.” He spilled out, taking a hand to his forehead, rubbing it.

“Wait, who? Your... Your Master?” Markus asked, straightening himself on the couch, sitting like a so-called normal human being.

“Yeah. Like... last time I went there. He asked me. And I said no.”

“Okay. That's odd.”

“Right?” Connor raised his eyebrows and pointed a hand at his friend, giving him reason.

“And you're afraid how things will be the next time you go there?”

“Sort of.”

“Don't worry about it. The way you always talk about him... he's put that behind his back, I don't see the guy as the type to lose a night's sleep 'cause of something like that.”

Connor sighed and slouched on the couch, folding his arms.

“I hope you're right.”

* * *

 

Connor eventually stuck his head out of the sand and showed up at the Lotus. It was the Friday before finals week and he was going crazy, so he forced himself to take some time and go have some fun. He was craving it and he knew it, and he was definitely not gonna let some stupid thing he might be making a big deal out of ruin his chances of relaxing before the storm.

So with the most normal face he could pull off, he entered the room, finding his Master in his usual spot. He'd been going there for almost three years and that had never changed. In fact, it wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed.

"Thought I'd never see you walk in here again." Came the man's voice, his eyes on Connor, narrowed, analytical.

Connor didn't know whether or not to feel surprised. The number of times they engaged in a conversation before sex was very small. On the other hand, though, he'd been prepared for this outcome. The outcome where his Master brings last time up.

"Well, I've been busy." He deflected, going to sit on his arm chair. Now that they'd started talking, he just really felt like doing it, not really wanting to rush into sex. Though that's what always drove him there. Right?

Or _was it_?

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" His right eyebrow shot up, not really knowing what the man might be referring to. Was it the fact that he'd asked him out? Was it the fact that he hadn't given him a name? Or was it the fact that they didn't kiss on the mouth despite Connor having once spotted his Master in the coffee shop - the one Connor worked at - with another guy and that they kissed? That had bothered Connor, if he was truly being honest with himself. It had bother him so much his friends had noticed it, despite him thinking he wasn't affected by it and all was good. He had brushed it off after coming to the conclusion that the other young man was his Master's boyfriend. And that had stung, but he wanted to keep it logical. So that had been his best guest until he saw the same young man at the Lotus once, right before he checked in. After that, Connor stopped thinking about it altogether. He wanted to know nothing that didn't pertain to him.

"Hey, Connor."

The brunette shook his head and focused his gaze on the fingers the other man was snapping in front of his blurry vision. Fuck, he'd spaced out.

"S-Sorry. I was thinking." He said, kicking himself mentally for stuttering. He took a deep breath. "Did you say something?"

"I asked you if not knowing my name bother you."

Oh.

_Oh._

"I..." He started, just then realizing he had no idea what he should answer. He massaged his temples, trying to collect himself. "Not anymore, it doesn't."

 _Yes, it does_ , said the voice in the back of his mind.

"Sure as hell didn't look like that."

"I said it doesn't!" He snapped, his eyes shooting up at the older man, who wasn't bothered by the harsh reply. "I'm sorry I said it like that to you, but I was just taken aback by your request. I confess it used to bother me, maybe during the first year. After all, I'm curious and surely you have a name. But you didn't give me any and I respect that. Now it doesn't bother me anymore. I just refer to you as Master whenever I think about you."

The man leaned back in his armchair and scrutinized him for a whole minute before opening his mouth to say something. His blue eyes gave nothing away and were fierce as usual, making Connor weak. He was glad he was already sitting, because his knees might have given in, were he standing.

"First, I'm sorry for having... invited you out. It was fucking stupid of me to assume someone so... busy as yourself would find the time to go out with someone like me." The man let out, his voice dripping bitterness. He wasn't even trying to hide.

The brunette felt a pang in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but the man wasn't finished, apparently, and beat him by a split second.

"Second, it's Hank."

Brown eyes widened in surprise as he heard that. He had just told the man - Hank - he wasn't bothered by... Whatever.

"So, Henry-"

"It's Hank."

"Hank." Connor tried the name and he found he liked the way saying it felt like. "Thanks, I guess. For telling me your name."

They remained silent for some time, until Hank stood up and approached Connor. The brunette immediately stood up.

"I... I'm sorry for coming here and wasting your time. I'm not feeling like it tonight."

Hank knitted his eyebrows in a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that having this conversation was all the relaxation I needed, I suppose."

Connor swore he saw disappointment flash through the blue stare, but shook that thought away. Nonsense.

"Well, then, Connor, I think you should go."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No!" The reply came out harsh and Hank had probably intended for it to be so. But Connor wasn't offended by it.

"Yeah, probably for the best. It was a stupid question, anyway." He murmured, more to himself than to anyone else in the room. "Thank you for your time."

He made for the door without even sparing Hank one last glance. He felt like he'd screwed up enough that night.

"What's the fucking question?" The question came out in the form of a heavy sigh, as Hank sank back in his armchair.

Connor turned around and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not sure I should ask... It's stupid and personal and goes against everything that this" He unfolded his arms and gestured to the empty space between them. "means, so..."

"Ask anyway. There's nothing here to fuck up, right?"

Connor chose to ignore that remark.

"Why did you ask me out?"

Hank's frown deepened, if there was such a thing as that. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, thinking whether or not he should answer that. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, I asked you out 'cause I thought you might be interested in me the same way I am in you and decided to give it a go?' _Fucking ridiculous, absolutely not,_ he thought, picturing the outcome in his mind, imagining it would be something along the lines of 'Being interested in a man I barely know and whose name I've just been told?'. He had had enough of that last time, thank you.

"I... wanted to have a drink and thought that maybe you'd like to join me for one. I didn't really want to go alone, was it."

 _So that was it,_ Connor thought, forcing himself to swallow the lump in his throat and ignoring the pang he felt in his chest. "I see. I'm sorry I said no like that. I really wasn't counting on it, I panicked. If I knew then what I know now, I would have said yes."

Hank didn't move, trying to figure out if this was the universe giving him a second chance.

"If I asked you now, would you accept, then?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hank stood and went for the door.

Connor smiled and followed him out of the room.

"You better not frequent shitty bars." He said, going for a joke.

They walked through the lobby and Connor stopped, pulling out of the wallet and leaving a twenty-dollar bill on the counter. "Good night, Carol." He winked.

"Oh, you're going out together?" She asked, smiling at them both.

"Yeah, we're going for a drink. This is not part of-"

"I get it. See you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah... Good night."

They then left and Connor had no option other than to follow Hank, who took a set of keys out of his pocket.

"I'm not gonna abduct you, promise." Hank joked.

 _He joked,_ Connor thought, finding it weird. He had never seen Hank be this... light.

"You know, that's exactly what you'd say if you were thinking of abducting me, so I'm not sure hearing that makes me feel more secure. But I trust you, for some reason."

"Glad to know."

After ten minutes of driving around the city, they walked into a bar. The atmosphere was rather pleasant. There were stools by the counter, which was a rather well-lit area. Above the tables by the window and in the back the lights were dimer, giving the room a cozy, discreet environment.

Hank seemed to know exactly what he was there for, because he waved to the bartender - a blonde man who was in his early thirties, most likely, and acknowledged him with a nod - before proceeding to the back of the room, to that more secluded area.

"Someone will be here soon enough to take our orders." Hank said, sitting down, his eyes everywhere, scrutinizing the room. Connor had no idea what to do in that moment. He was here, with his Master - well, not Master, he knew his name now and they weren't at the Lotus, so he might as well call him Hank - and he wasn't sure if they were gonna talk or even what they would talk about.

Thankfully, he knew just the thing.

"So, you come here often?"

Hank nodded.

"Yeah, it's where I come when I fancy a drink. It's quiet and the owner is my friend. Plus" He pointed upwards, gesturing vaguely to the space above them. “I love jazz.”

Connor's mouth hanged open at that. Unexpected, to say the least.

“What? I don't look like the type who listens to jazz?”

The brunette blinked a few times and closed his mouth, only to open it again.

“I just... Yeah. That pretty much sums it up.”

Before Hank could say anything else, a woman approached their table with a smile on her lips.

“Hey, Hank.” She said, winking at the older man, who glared at her, apprehensive. “Wasn't expecting to see you here.”

Her gaze then drifted to Connor and her eyes widened, as if she'd now realized there was a human being sitting there as well. Connor's brown eyes met her hazel ones and he wasn't sure he liked the way her smile turned into a smirk.

“So you're the one Reed has been talking about?” She – Alyson, her nametag read – asked, arching an eyebrow. Connor knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Who the fuck was Reed?

Before he could ask, Hank interviened.

“What does Gavin have to do with anything?” He too had his eyebrows furrowed in the same confusion.

“He says...” Alyson trailed off, her eyes now on Hank, realizing that she might have been talking a little bit too much. “Nothing, nevermind. Whiskey for you?”

“Uh, yeah.” He said, squinting at her in suspicion. What the hell had Reed been talking about behind his back? _Imma kill that bastard this time, I fucking swear._

“And you?”

“Gin and tonic. Please.”

“Right away.” And without waiting for any of them to say anything else, she turned on her heel and left for the counter.

An awkward silence then fell upon them. Connor wanted to ask about that Gavin Reed, but wasn't sure if he was allowed. He didn't want to intrude, to come across as rude, but...

“Do you mind if I ask who Gavin is?”

“A co-worker.”

 _I feel enlightened,_ Connor thought, giving Hank a look. The man seemed to take the hint.

“He works with me and knows what I do. He might have told her something, I don't know. I'm just as in the dark as you are.”

“What do you do for a living, if you don't mind my asking?” Connor asked, knowing fully well the man probably _minded_ the question.

Oh, yes, he did. The uneasy expression on his face was clue enough. He shifted in his seat.

“I...” He drifted off, noticing Alyson coming for them. She brought their drinks and that smile of hers, of course.

“Here's gin and tonic for the young man...” A glass was put down in front of Connor, who smiled at her and reached for the drink, taking a sip. He was thirsty. “... and a whiskey for his daddy.”

Connor almost choked on his drink, Hank on his spit.

“Alyson, what the hell?”

“What? Am I reading this wrong?” She gestured vaguely to the space between both men. The brunette blushed violently.

“It's- It's not like that, we're not- not together, together-” He tried to justify, but Hank interruped him.

“Yeah, Al, just look at me-”

“Hold your horses, there's nothing wrong with you.” Connor managed to get that one sentence without stuttering, a hand held up, asking Hank to stop whatever trash he was saying.

Alyson arched her elegant eyebrows and looked at Hank, with a know-it-all grin on her lips.

The man sighed.

“Connor, you're not helping.”

“Oh. So it really is you.”

“Alyson!”

“Whatever, Hank. Enjoy your drinks.” She gave Connor one last look with a wink and left. The brunette watched her walk away, before turning his eyes to Hank, watching him put his glass down.

“I'm not even gonna question what just happened here.”

“Yeah, you better not, kid.”

“You were telling me about your job, by the way.” Connor said before Hank tried to get off the hook by bringing another topic to the table.

“Do you always ask so many personal questions?”

“Well, why did you bring me here if not to ask and answer personal questions?” Connor raised his eyebrows as he sipped his drink. The cold drink made his throat hurt on its way down. It felt good.

Hank had no answer to that, so he just rolled his eyes.

“I'm a police... officer.” He decided to go for the vague answer. Vague was best. Surely there were a lot of police officers named Hank? But Lieutenants in Detroit named Hank? Only one.

This time, Connor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked down to his lap and smiled, more to himself than to Hank. The older man caught him doing so and tilted his head to one side, trying to get a better look at the brunette's face.

“What?” He asked, now concerned.

Connor looked up again, the smile still on his lips. He shrugged.

“Nothing. I mean... It's just that I'm studying Law Enforcement in college.” He said, gesturing vaguely. “I'm finishing, actually. I'll be starting in the Police Academy soon enough.”

“You wanna be a detective?” Blue eyes were intensely fixed on the young man, now, as he took another sip of the ambar colored liquid.

“Yeah.”

“But you also work at this coffee shop, right? What's the name...?”

“It's _Coffee Time_. Yeah, I work there part time to help me with tuition and the house.”

“Fuck, I thought I saw you the other day there. It really was you.”

Connor remember that day all too well.

“Yeah, I saw you too.”

Hank paled and took a moment to say anything. Why the fuck did he have to bring this up?

“Did you, now?”

“Yeah. I did. You were with another man. I thought he was your boyfriend." Connor said, chuckling.

"What?" Hank asked, a vein popping on his neck. Did Connor really mean that? Did he really think that?

"Well, yeah. I saw you guys kissing and I thought that... Well, since it's a rule not to kiss on the mouth I thought you guys were together."

"And then I go and spend my weekend evenings fucking other people?"

"You could be polyamorous."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Connor. I'm not... He's not..."

"Yeah, I got that a few nights later, when I saw him at the Lotus. Figured he was... he was there for the same reason I was."

Hank was embarrassed, it was pretty obvious. He was almost pouting, looking everywhere but Connor and the young man could swear there was a soft shade of pink on his cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed." He teased, taking the glass to his lips and sipping generously from it.

"I'm _not_ embarra-"

"You sure look like it."

"This is difficult for me, okay? Don't you wanna talk about something else? Don't you have other personal questions?" There was a hint of anger in those words and Connor shrunk in his seat, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have pushed Hank that far. He barely knew the man, he was overstepping.

"I'm sorry for pushing your buttons." He said, his voice just above a whisper.

Hank said nothing and just finished his whiskey. He had a frown on his face and the look of someone who wanted to say something but didn't know how.

Which was true.

Connor confused him. One moment he said things that made Hank... _think_ and the other he just looked and sounded so detached. It was infuriating.

Almost three years had passed since they had first met and what Hank felt for the brunette had only grown stronger, contrary to what he had anticipated. From the moment he'd laid eyes on Connor he knew he was fucked. There was no 'no kissing on the mouth' rule. Hank had created it for Connor, especially for him. Kissing was intimate and intimate could be catastrophic. But apparently, Hank had been able to fuck things up for him even without the intimacy. He'd kept a distance, barely talking to the brunette, that walking wet dream. And he had been doing really good. Suffering, sure, but not messing things up. Until Connor had to go and _ask_ to take care of him. And they almost kissed. Hank had wanted to. But what had stung the most that night was Connor rubbing in his face that he didn't even know him. That was right and he should have seen that coming. Maybe if he had done so he wouldn't have felt so disappointed. He had really believed that Connor might be interested in him that night. The way he'd handled him, he could swear he'd seen more than just detachment that night. There was something in his touches, his kisses, his eyes. So he hoped. Hoped for something that wouldn't ever come.

But now, sitting there and talking with him... He wanted to tell him. Tell Connor that he had developed an interest in him, just to apologize for it the next moment, saying that he deserved way better than him, that-

"Sometimes, I wish we had met at a bar like this." Connor's voice interrupted his train of thought, like a wall that he had anticipated and had crashed into because he had no time to stop.

"What? What do you mean?"

Connor gave him a small smile and shrugged., exhaling through his nose. He now looked tired.

“I wish I had a chance at another kind of relationship with you is what I mean. If we had met in a bar like this... we might have made it to my place or yours. Or at least exchanged numbers. It would have been different.” He paused there to finish his drink. He then started to run the tip of his finger along the brim of the glass, absentmindedly. “But life is what it is and apparently this was what we were destined to be. Impersonal with one another. And... I don't want you to think that I'll be clingy from now on, that we'll talk shit every time I visit you. None of that. But I've had this trapped inside me for too long.” He looked Hank in the eye, his hand gesturing towards his chest to emphasize his point.

Hank's face showed exactly how he felt. Confused. He wasn't sure he was getting what Connor was saying. It almost looked as if...

_Fuck._

“I'm not sure I-”

“I would have liked to have a shot with you.” Connor almost snapped, surprised he had to go as far as put it like that. He'd thought he'd been clear enough.

"A shot? With me?" Hank asked, trying to make sense of what the brunette was trying to tell him. "With _me_?"

"Yeah. With you. Why do you seem so surprised?"

Hank's heart skipped a beat. Scratch that, several beats, and he almost thought he was going to die right there and then and because his poor old heart couldn't take it. He felt like a teenage girl living her first crush or experiencing her first kiss with the one guy or girl she thought she was meant to be, only to find out later in life that first love never last.

"I..."

"You really don't believe I could want you like that." It wasn't even a question, it was Connor's realization of how low Hank's self-esteem really was.

"Have you looked at me?"

"I believe I have. But don't make this about me."

"Oh, yeah? Who should I make this about, then? You, paragon of perfection, are saying that... that you... what? Would like a shot with me? What for? Make fun of me? Connor, that's low. I've been interested in you since that first night, so don't..." Hank paused, sighing heavily, trying to think of something to say, to tell Connor it wasn't alright to mess with him like that. "Fuck, don't say shit like that like you mean it if you don't."

Connor's eyes had gone wide mid-rant. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, so he closed it again, as he tried to not let the pit of his stomach grow and swallow him whole. It felt heavy. His heart seemed to be working double time to beat at a normal pace. It felt constricted.

"You..." He finally let out. "You don't know me at all if you think so low of me, Hank. And yeah, I guess you really don't." Connor stood up and grabbed his jacket.

It was only then that Hank realized what a colossal mess he'd made in less than fifteen seconds. He saw hurt in the brunette's eyes. The boy actually looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Connor- I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to think, I-" He tried to apologize for what he'd said. For that bit that had hurt Connor.

"I want you to think- To know that I want to get to know you. The real you. Because I am interested in you too. I just... I just had no idea you harbored any interest for me as well." The brunette almost sounded surprised. Well, guess the almost misunderstanding kind of gave him no time to be surprised. "I don't wanna be here anymore, actually."

Hank said nothing, his mouth dry as a desert. He just nodded and took out a bill of his wallet, leaving it on the table.

They both left the bar and got in Hank's car, with the older man's place as their destination.

There was a lot of 'getting-to-know' to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting and leaving kudos and bookmarking this work. Thank you for making it this far with me.   
> I apologize if this was not what you envisioned. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.   
> Thank you.


End file.
